The book of lost things
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Recueil de courts textes sur le Silmarillion. Beren/Luthien, Maedhros/Fingon, Maglor, Sauron, etc. Quatrième chapitre : Les dépossédés.
1. Le golfe de la lune

**Titre :** Le Golfe de la lune

**Auteur :** Petite Dilly

**Base :** J. R. R. Tolkien (_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ + _Le Silmarillion_)

**Rating :** G

**Nombre de mots :** 106

oOoOo

* * *

Quand la mer se retire, les calmes habitants du pays de Lindon voient parfois d'étranges ruines apparaître. Leur cœur alors s'emplit de désir et de tristesse.

Il y eut un grand royaume, dit-on, pays de tous les contes. Des princes elfes aux heaumes ornés de plumes rouges y faisaient la guerre. De pâles chevaliers noirs y sont morts, contemplant leur reflet maudit dans de profonds fleuves où miroitait l'or.

Aux pêcheurs avides d'histoires humaines et elfiques, ce pays semble plus véridique que leurs propres cités : landes où bêtes et choses sont douées de paroles, où les grandes œuvres finissent toujours par se teinter de sang.


	2. Mains coupées

**Titre :** La ville en liesse

**Auteur :** Petite Dilly

**Base :** J. R. R. Tolkien (_Le Silmarillion_)

**Personnages : **Beren/Luthien, Maglor, Maedhros/Fingon

**Date/lieu : **Himring, peu avant Nirnaeth Arnoediad.

**Rating :** PG

**Nombre de mots :** 258

oOoOo

* * *

La petite marionnette aux longs cheveux noirs et à la robe bleue semblait la quintessence des Sindar et des Noldor, et elle dansait sur la scène de bois, sous le regard des enfants elfes émerveillés.

« Ce qu'éprouvait Beren pour Luthien, ce n'était pas de l'amour… »

Ce matin, des guirlandes de fleurs avaient été posées sur les murs glacés de la forteresse, des lumières perpétuelles sur le bord des meurtrières, face à la plaine, et l'espace d'une journée, l'on avait oublié la guerre...

« Ce qu'éprouvait Beren pour Luthien, ce n'était pas de l'amour. »

Maglor faisait vibrer sa lyre aux sons de son corps de rhapsode, et toute l'assistance pouvait sentir, dans sa poitrine, son ventre et sous sa peau, la joie de la victoire, et de l'espoir.

« Ce qu'éprouvait Beren pour Luthien, ce n'était pas de l'amour… »

Toutes les aventures étaient représentées avec grâce et fantaisie par le maître marionnettiste. La petite Luthien était maintenant face à la poupée de Beren, et ils semblaient de par leur couleur de cheveux différentes, noir et miel, se compléter comme les deux moitiés du monde et de la vie. Nul conflit familial n'aurait pu les séparer, nulle montagne et nulle prison. Luthien comme un oiseau s'échappait du Thangorodrim, et Beren à sa suite le bras en sang.

« Ce qu'éprouvait Beren pour Luthien, ce n'était pas de l'amour… », répéta Maglor. « C'était le Destin lui-même qui avait ouvert son cœur, l'avait guidé hors de la mort jusqu'au Soleil. »

Non loin de lui, sous le dais de la haute tribune, le roi aux cheveux roux avait caché son visage dans un pan de son manteau, sanglotant en silence.


	3. Le triomphe d'Annatar

**Titre :** Le triomphe d'Annatar

**Auteur :** Dilly

**Base :** J. R. R. Tolkien

**Personnages :** Sauron/Annatar, Celebrimbor (le forgeron des anneaux de pouvoir, hors anneau unique)

**Rating :** PG-13

**Nombre de mots :** 456

oOoOo

* * *

C'était comme si l'ancienne clarté de son corps s'était inversée. Tout était terne. De part et d'autre de son visage et sous lui, ses cheveux longs, d'un noir sans reflet, semblaient maintenant un reposoir d'étoffe, comme pour un marcheur épuisé qui s'est couché sous les arbres car il ne peut poursuivre plus loin.

Mais ils faisaient paraître son visage encore plus mince, occupant les tranches de ses joues émaciées. Visage devenu minuscule sur un corps grand, puissant et musculeux. Ongles courts signant l'orfèvre. Cheveux à moitié tailladés par les Orcs – quelle importance maintenant, ils étaient juste du crin sur du vieux cuir ! Celebrimbor n'était plus là depuis cinq heures… Car les elfes et les hommes ne différent pas en cela : quand ils meurent, ils ne restent plus d'eux sur Endor qu'une statue épaisse, grise, un simulacre d'eux-mêmes, qui ne leur ressemble que comme un moulage coulé à partir de l'empreinte du vrai modèle.

Et tandis qu'il regardait ce cadavre déposé sur une table par ses lieutenants humains, le cadavre du plus grand créateur de cet âge parmi les Hauts-Elfes, auprès duquel il s'était trouvé pendant quatre-cent ans, comme compagnon de guilde et ami… Cet être de grande beauté, de passions fortes et de savoir profond toujours s'accroissant – cet être qu'il avait conquis, trompé, vaincu puis brisé par la torture… Annatar fut saisi par un sentiment qui n'était pas l'ivresse de la victoire. Celui-là, il l'avait connu quand, il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela, Seigneur lumineux de ses troupes, aussi noble et terrible qu'un Vala, il avait désarmé, devant les portes de Khazad-Dûm, le fils de Curufin.

Mais à présent, il n'avait plus que cette pitoyable dépouille, inapte à lui inspirer le moindre respect – et les Anneaux Elfiques cachés, hors de portée. Alors, le vide qui demeurait en lui, et qui était comme une flamme noire au fond de son esprit, se répandit dans son âme toute entière à la manière d'un incendie brutal, le submergeant totalement, et lui causant une douleur si atroce, insoutenable, qu'il poussa un cri terrifiant qui fut entendu jusqu'aux salles de la Moria. Et dans ces moments, qui ne cessaient que le temps de ses conquêtes et machinations, il ne pouvait même plus s'adresser à son Ancien Maître, retenu au-delà des limites du monde.

A la fin, le corps de l'elfe fut donné aux Orcs pour qu'ils le hissent sur un poteau et en fassent la bannière de leur armée. Ils aimaient humilier ce qu'ils ne possédaient pas, et se délectaient de faire naître l'horreur et l'effroi sur les visages des soldats de Gil-Galaad. Quant à Sauron, qui n'était plus que courroux et plaie, il tourna son regard vers l'Ouest, d'où viendraient les renforts de Nùmenor.


	4. Les dépossédés

**Titre :** Les dépossédés

**Auteur :** Dilly

**Base :** J. R. R. Tolkien (_Le Silmarillion_)

**Rating :** PG-13

**Nombre de mots :** 543

Juste un dialogue qui se déroule après le sauvetage de Maedhros par Fingon, et que j'aurais aimé lire dans le canon (avantages et désavantages du Silmarillion, on se contente de nous donner les très grandes lignes pour presque tout). Alors j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se dire...

J'écrirai peut-être une suite.

oOoOo

* * *

« Fingon est comme un frère pour Nelyo » expliqua Maglor. « Ils ont grandi ensemble. Ils ont le même tempérament. »

« Et il en a oublié qu'il avait de véritables frères ! », s'exclama Celegorm. « Maglor, va lui dire, toi ! Qu'il abandonne le trône, très bien – il n'est peut-être plus en état de quoi que ce soit après tout. Mais qu'il te le dérobe, qu'il nous le dérobe à tous, pour le mettre dans les mains de ce demi-Vanya...»

Maglor ne répondit pas.

« Il est d'accord avec lui, bien sûr », dit calmement Curufin. « Il a toujours été d'accord avec lui. Que dirait Père... »

« Père nous a fait massacrer les nôtres, nous a fait abandonner ceux de notre race. Voudrais-tu marcher sur ses traces à nouveau ? Veux-tu aller égorger ton oncle dans son lit ? »

« Cette conversation ne nous mènera à rien », gronda Caranthir. « Il faut démettre Nelyo de sa charge pour invalider sa décision, et tout de suite. »

« Seul moi ai le pouvoir de le démettre », répliqua Maglor. « Mais à son retour, j'ai accepté qu'il reprenne sa couronne. »

« Rien n'est écrit », opposa Curufin.

Maglor eut un sourire presque cruel.

« Rien n'est écrit, mais toute la cour en est témoin. »

Les encriers et les parchemins de Curufin tombèrent à la renverse ; c'était Celegorm qui venait de se lever brutalement, et il envoya sa chaise se briser contre le pan de falaise près duquel avait été tendues leurs tentes.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire...! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient parvenus à faire ça...! Tu ne devrais pas rejeter la voix de ton père, Maglor, car combien de fois ne nous a-t-il pas mis en garde contre la malice des fils d'Indis ! Fingon a toujours été un ambitieux, un comédien qui cache ses intentions derrière de mielleux actes de façade. »

Le chasseur brandissait le poing en direction de son aîné, qui pâlit devant sa folie.

« Ne comprends-tu pas, Celegorm ? », murmura alors le barde. « Le roi des Noldor doit être _bon_. »

« Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, nous ne le sommes pas assez ? », ironisa Curufin. « Et ni toi, ni lui. »

« Vierge des Eldar ! Morgoth t'a mutilé toi aussi », accusa Caranthir.

Celegorm éclata d'un rire froid. Mais Maglor ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Puisque vous êtes si plein d'ardeur », dit-il alors, « que n'êtes-vous allés traverser Ard-Galen, explorer les cavernes de Morgoth, escalader le Thangorodrim, seul, pour aller délivrer votre frère en proie aux pires tourments ? Plutôt que de rester dans vos camps à vous quereller comme de jeunes fileuses désoeuvrées et sans courage ! »

« L'aventure d'un fou, vouée à l'échec », déclara Curufin. « Seule la chance a permis qu'il ne perde la vie dans cette expédition. Une chance sur laquelle aucun de nous ne pouvait s'engager.»

Mais le visage de Celegorm s'était fâné, car ancien disciple d'Oromë, il était dévoré par le remord de n'avoir pas tenté de sauver son frère aîné. Il quitta la tente, siffla sa meute, et monta sur le premier cheval qu'il trouva.


End file.
